White Edelweiss
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu walau kini aku menjadi orang tak berdaya yang berada di ambang kematian." /Flowers Around You Challenge/RnR? :D


**Cake Factory present**

**A Modified canon—Alternate Reality**

**Missing scene**

**With prompt: Power**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Aicchan-senpai**

**And Flowers Around You Challenge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That beautiful flower will always stay in my heart**

**Thanks to you for being my power**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu walau kini aku menjadi orang tak berdaya yang berada di ambang kematian."

**— **(at)keichain on _twitter_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**White Edelweiss © Orange Cake Nura**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Pagi yang tenang dan sunyi, benar-benar memberikan suasana tersendiri di kediaman Rainsworth. Tiga hari setelah kejadian aneh di Sabrie rupanya masih memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang sepi, ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Dalam sebuah sentakan, mata orang itu terbuka. Ia terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ada sebuah ekspresi aneh yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Seseorang yang baru saja masuk, menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di atas ranjang sudah terbangun.

"Xerxes, kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu.

Agak lama terdiam, akhirnya ia bersuara, "Reim… dimana aku? Apakah aku masih ada di Sabrie?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar janggal saat kau sudah membuka mata dan bisa melihat dimana dirimu berada, namun kau malah bertanya seakan kau tidak tahu sedang berada dimana—atau malah tidak bisa melihat dimana dirimu berada.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Sebenarnya kau sudah bangun atau belum?" orang yang dipanggil Reim itu malah balik bertanya. Agaknya ia merasakan kejanggalan itu.

"Kau ada di kediaman Rainsworth!" sebuah suara menyahut dengan keras. Reim terlihat terkejut atas kedatangan nona muda dari keluarga Rainsworth di kamar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Break?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Tidak ada celah bagi Break untuk menghindar dari pukulan keras dari Sharon. Ia dengan sukses terkapar dan mendapat omelan. Ingin rasanya Break menyela dan menjelaskan, namun ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Sampai akhirnya Sahron menangis.

"Xerxes! Kau membuat Sharon khawatir! Kau harus meminta maaf!" kata Reim.

Break mendengus. '_Kau bicara begitu dengan mudahnya. Padahal kupikir kau juga mengkhawatirkanku_,' batinnya berbicara.

"Itu benar, Break! Kau telah membuat seorang gadis menangis! Dasar kau ini!" seorang bocah berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Membuat Reim tersentak kaget.

Disusul beberapa orang yang kemudian masuk. Dalam beberapa saat, ruangan itu menjadi cukup ramai dengan adanya enam orang di sana. Mereka berbincang dan membahas tentang kejadian di Sabrie.

Oz yang bercerita tentang Elliot dan segala kejadian lain. Alice yang hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya. Gilbert yang turut mendengarkan, sesekali turut menyahut. Reim dan Sharon yang hanya mendengarkan karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan Break yang hanya diam dan mengikuti pembicaraan saat hampir selesai.

Sharon memberikan makanan manis dan teh pada Break yang masik duduk di atas kasur. Pembicaraan masih berlangsung saat itu.

Break mengulurkan tangannya pada piring yang ada di depannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan mencari benda dengan hanya mengandalkan indra sentuhnya. Setelah menyentuh benda yang ia cari, Break mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Saat ia mencari dan berhasil menemukan teko yang berisi teh, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan teko itu. Oz yang merasakan ada keanehan pada diri Break, ingin menanyakan hal itu. Namun ia disuruh bungkam oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Seakan Break mengerti apa yang ingin Oz tanyakan.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ada seseorang yang masih sangat lelah di sini. Kalian cepatlah pergi. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Break. Ia sudah siap dan mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, seakan ingin menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Bukankah kau harus menulis laporanmu, Xerxes?" gerutu Reim yang sedikit kesal melihat Break malas-malasan seperti itu.

"Ah, aku tidak berminat menulisnya. Jadi, Tuan Reim, tolong selesaikan," perintah Break seenaknya.

"Cih! Kau selalu begitu. Istirahatlah yang cukup," lanjut Reim yang kemudian mengantar Sharon dan yang lainnya untuk keluar ruangan.

Oz yang masih merasa ganjal, ingin kembali ke ruangan itu dan bertanya pada Break. Selagi sudah tidak ada orang, pikir Oz. Namun sebelum Oz berhasil masuk, Reim sudah menghalangi di depan pintu. Memblokir jalan untuk Oz.

"Xerxes baik-baik saja, Oz-sama. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada yang lain." Terlukis raut sendu di wajah Reim. Dan sebelum Oz berkata apapun, Reim sudah menutup pintu dan membiarkan Oz yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Agak lama ia terdiam, kemudian suara Sharon menyadarkannya. "Apa yang Reim lakukan?" tanya Sharon.

Oz berbalik dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun, "ah, mereka hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Dan ia berjalan menghampiri Sharon dan yang lainnya.

Sementara di dalam ruangan, pembicaraan antara Break dan Reim berlanjut. Break bersuara saat Reim masih terdiam di balik pintu.

"Ah, aku terkejut. Aku tahu Oz akan sadar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau juga menyadarinya."

Dari tempatnya, Reim malihat Break sedang menutupi seluruh dirinya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mengambil sebutir permen yang terjatuh.

"Ternyata Reim sekarang sudah dewasa—ouch!" Break mengaduh setelah Reim melemparkan permen itu dan mengenai Break.

"Omong kosong," kata Reim dengan diberi penekanan.

"Tidak boleh. Bukankah Sherry-sama mengajarkan bahwa makanan itu tidak untuk dilempar?" kata Break lemah.

Reim menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Break. Melambaikannya beberapa kali. "Xerxes, benarkah kau tidak bisa melihat apapun?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Break. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Sedikit banyak membuat perasaan Reim ikut terluka juga. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Reim di dadanya. Rasanya sesak.

Reim tahu dan sadar kalau ia tidak boleh turut bersedih, atau malah akan membuat Break menjadi lebih tidak buruk.

Reim kemudian mencoba membuat wajah aneh dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian membentuk sayap burung di samping kepalanya. Juga membuat dirinya seperti hewan berwarna pink dengan menarik hidungnya ke atas.

"Apa yang coba aku lakukan, hah?" Break bangkit dan menendang Reim sampai tersungkur.

"Apa? Bukankah kau tidak bisa melihatku?" protes Reim.

"Bodoh. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dari napasmu."

"N-napasku?" Reim terlihat terkejut. Orang ini memang tidak boleh diremehkan, batinnya.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa membedakan wajah orang, tapi untuk benda yang ada di depanku, aku bisa menyadarinya. Dan aku pasti akan kehilangan kemampuan itu cepat atau lambat," kata Break santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini?"

"Apa kau pikir buta adalah sebuah halangan? Kehilangan penglihatan itu bukan apa-apa buatku!"

Hening sejenak.

"Dan jika aku mengatakan bahwa kehilangan penglihatan ini membuatku kesepian, mungkin kau akan setuju. Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian. Bagiku ini adalah sebuah hukuman." Break kembali memasang wajah sendunya.

Reim kemudian mendekat dan membawa Break ke pelukannya dalam sekali gerakan. Break agaknya terkejut juga. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat—merasakan Reim seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Reim selalu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Karena ia tahu Break tidak mau dikasihani.

Break ingin protes dan mengejek Reim. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya saat Break merasakan pelukan Reim yang semakin erat. Break mendengus dan tersenyum. Memang ia tidak suka dikasihani, tapi untuk sekali ini saja, ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Reim bangkit dari kasur, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela di kamar itu. Ia memandang langit dari balik jendela. Terlihat begitu bersih dan indah. Langit biru yang dihiasi beberapa awan putih yang menggantung dengan bebas di bawahnya.

Reim membuka jendelanya dan merasakan belaian angin mengenai wajahnya. Ia kemudian menyentuh mahkota bunga Edelweiss yang diletakkan di dalam pot di samping jendela.

Reim agak terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat belingkar di pundaknya.

"Xerxes?"

"Apa langit masih terlihat biru?" tanya Break.

Reim termangu. Ia tidak lupa akan Break yang kehilangan penglihatannya. Tapi perkatannya membuat ia semakin khawatir. Betapa Reim bersyukur masih dapat melihat dengan baik. Sungguh disayangkan. Bahwa Break kini tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang bagi orang-orang begitu indah. Dan juga Break tidak bisa melihat… dirinya.

"Ya…" jawab Reim seraya tersenyum masam.

Hening.

"Kau menaruh bunga?"

"Ah, iya. Bunga Edelweiss," jawab Reim singkat.

Break tidak membalas lagi. Ia terdiam, sementara Reim masih memandang pada langit biru di atas sana.

"Kau tahu arti bunga Edelweiss?" tanya Reim yag akhirnya membuka suara setelah terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Break tidak menjawab. "Bunga itu memiliki arti kekuatan."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Suatu saat… aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu…"

Break tertawa dan langsung mendapat protes dari Reim. Wajah Reim memerah setelah sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Agak memalukan, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan lemah." Tembakan langsung dari Break.

"Cih! Aku tahu aku memang lemah!" Reim berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Break yang melingkar di bahunya. "Kau ini selalu menyebalkan!" gerutu Reim.

Dan sebelum Reim berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Break yang 'hinggap' di bahunya, Break malah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Erat. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Reim-san, sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu?" Suara seorang gadis, terngiang di telinga Reim yang tergeletak lemah.

_Ya, dia benar. Aku harus bangun dan memberitahukan informasi penting ini pada Rufus-sama. Lalu… kuharap Oz-sama dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Sharon-sama… juga dia…_

_Ya, aku harus… membantu Xerx—_

"Ayo bermain, Reim!" teriak gadis itu.

Seekor anjing hitam berlari ke arah Reim yang masih tergeletak, siap menyerang. Sebelum anjing itu dapat mencapai tubuh Reim, ada seseorang yang menghalangi dengan pedangnya.

"Cukup permainannya."

"Siapa kau? Jangan menghalangi!" teriak gadis itu lagi. Nampaknya ia sedang dalam mood membunuh orang. Tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya raut amarah.

"Xerxes Break…" kata seorang Baskerville yang ada di sana—Fang.

"Kurasa kau akan kuberi hadiah setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Reim," Break mendesah pelan. Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di belakangnya, hingga memunculkan sebuah chain—Mad Hatter.

Break langsung saja menyerang Lily—gadis Baskerville itu tanpa aba-aba. Susah payah ia menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan padanya sejak Break kehilangan penglihatannya, walaupun ada serangannya yang mengenai Lily dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak focus pada sekitar, dan indra penglihatannya yang telah hilang, membuat Break hilang akan pengawasan pada seorang Baskerville lainnya. Fang mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa Break sadar.

CRASH!

Tubuh yang lemah itu terjatuh di lantai dengan darah yang membanjir. Pria itu tak bisa bergerak untuk sejenak. Ia butuh waktu mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Dan saat ia menyadari bahwa yang terjatuh karena melindungi dirinya adalah Reim, ia membabi buta dalam menyerang balik Fang.

Mungkin karena amarahnya yang sudah tidak terkendali, membuat kekuatan serangannya bertambah. Sama seperti Lily, Fang tak sadarkan diri setelah pedang milik Break menembus perutnya.

Break kembali ke tempat dimana Reim tergeletak—bersimbah darah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Reim dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Sebuah tangan terjulur dan menyentuh pipi Break. Reim tersenyum. walau Break tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia dapat merasakan senyum lemah itu.

"Harapanku terkabul… Untuk menjadi kekuatanmu… kekuatan yang… melindungimu—"

Tangan itu jatuh. Sentuhan lemah yang diberikan Reim untuk terakhir kalinya, telah lenyap, seiring dengan nyawa yang lepas dari raganya.

Break terdiam. Ia menggeram. Menyesali dirinya sendiri, kalau saja ia datang lebih cepat, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya ia tidak kehilangan penglihatan, mungkin Reim masih bisa diselamatkan.

Pernah ia bilang, bahwa kehilangan penglihatan tidak membuatnya kesepian. Tapi hal itu menjadi sebaliknya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian semenjak Reim pergi dari sisinya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kini telah lenyap.

Manusia memang hanya bisa berharap. Tapi saat takdir telah ditentukan, seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan dan air mata.

**End**

*sob* Satu lagi fic angst gagal dari saya. Abal banget ya? Lebay pula ini ficnya T_T

Buat kak Ai, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku untuk membuatkan sebuah Break/Reim, walaupun jadinya angsty gagal nan abal ini *sob*. Lain kali kalo dapet ide fic yang happy end, kubuatin deh *masih nangis mojok*.

**Review?**

**October, 16****th**** 2010**

**.Orange Cake Nura.**


End file.
